A Late Night
by spottedhorse
Summary: Cora is slowly driving Robert insane.


He stood off to the side a bit, watching the exchanges between various family members. As he did so, his mind wandered over the events of the last few days. When the week began, Robert Crawley had no idea how the week would progress. He'd begun the week secure in his position and a wealthy man, although he never really considered the wealth his. It belonged to the estate, to Downton. Now, at the close of the week, he still held his position but the wealth had all but disappeared. And it had been his decisions that had caused the fiasco. Never in his life had he felt such a failure.

His eyes settled on Cora… his dear, dear Cora. He'd finally broken down and told her about the failed investments, fearing that she would react as she had every right, denouncing him for his folly and pronouncing him a disappointment. The news from Murray had frightened him, shaken him to the core, and made him feel worthless. And he had expected Cora to confirm that low opinion of him. But she had surprised him, not for the first time in their marriage, with her resilience. As he'd faced her and admitted that he'd lost nearly all her fortune, he'd expected horror and accusations. Instead, he saw surprise that changed into concern for him. She'd even joked that he shouldn't worry about her, she was an American. He'd cried in her arms, letting all his fears and disappointment in himself loose. And she had understood.

She had loved him that night, not in the passionate, heated manner of so many of their couplings over the years but in a slow, methodical, healing manner that spoke volumes of her commitment to him. And upon waking the next morning, he was still facing financial ruin but with her snuggled securely in his arms, he had felt like he could conquer the world and they would find a way through the mess. In her loving, Cora had restored his self confidence.

Cora felt his eyes upon her and looked up into his. She smirked slightly as his look of adoration and bemusement registered. And then her smirk broke into a warm smile. It was his undoing.

As Robert watched her smile, he felt something tug in his chest. Looking into her eyes, seeing so much love reflected back at him, his mid section tightened and breathing became difficult. _God I love her so much_, he thought as something his mother said drew her attention away. After a few more minutes of watching her, he slipped from the room. He needed a few minutes of space, needed to regain his composure and breath.

He heard the door to the parlor open and close again and slipped behind one of the pillars, not wanting to be seen just yet. But as he listened and heard her soft footsteps across the hall, another idea struck him. As she passed his hiding place, he reached out and pulled her in.

A small gasp escaped her as he drew her against him and captured her lips with his. Once he released her, she laughed in that light manner of hers. "Robert?" she queried.

"I love you so much, Cora. And when you walked out, I just had to hold you and kiss you." And then turning her back against the wall, he ground into her. "And there are so many more things I want to do," he confided huskily.

Smiling up at him, her eyes alive with mischief, Cora put her hand to his cheek. "Later, my darling. But for now, we have guests…"

"Another kiss then," he said as he dipped in for another taste of her.

Later took far too long for Robert's sanity. It seemed everyone was in a mood to talk and visit, determined to torment him since he was in the mood for only one thing. His eyes followed Cora the rest of the evening as she spent time with each guest and huddled in a corner with Mary to talk about wedding plans, no doubt. His mother directed a question to him which he answered sharply, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Bashfully he shot a glance at Cora and was relieved to see amusement in her features rather than anger.

By the time they began to leave, he was desperate. He wanted his wife, he needed her and all these people stood in the way of that. He wanted them gone. Finally Matthew left and they were able to retire. But retirement was not what he had on his mind.

He walked with Cora up the steps, his hand on the small of her back, only half listening as she talked about the evening. His mind was focused on other things, like what it would feel like to finally be able to hold her as he wanted to hold her. When they arrived at her door, Robert couldn't help himself. Leaning into her, he kissed her. "Tell O'Brian to be quick," he instructed.

Cora smiled at him. "Robert…. It'll create talk," she teased.

His eyes widened. "I don't care. I need you Cora." Leaning closer into her, he let her feel just how great his need was.

"Oh my," she cooed. "You _are _desperate. I'll be ready for you quickly, my love." And then she disappeared through her door.

Robert let Thomas help him as he changed. He wasn't certain why he was bothering except for appearances. His night clothes wouldn't remain on his body long once he crossed into her room. Making himself slow down, he managed to take a full fifteen minutes before bolting for her door. His step slowed as he entered. O'Brian was still there and suddenly it occurred to him why the woman had grated on him for so long. She was always there when he wanted his wife…an obstacle to his desire. Taking a deep breath, Robert managed to be patient while Cora dismissed the maid. Once she was gone, Robert scooped his wife into his arms and laid her on the bed where he settled next to her, burying her in frenzied kisses, his hands already beginning to roam.

Cora knew her husband well. This wasn't the broken man from a few nights ago. No, this man needed her in a very different way; he needed to exercise his masculinity. And as much as Cora had delighted in demonstrating her love for him on the precious occasion, she was in need of reassurances that he, indeed, was the man upon which she had come to rely.

Responding to his roaming hands, Cora moaned and then worked her own under his shirt in search of skin. He nibbled at her neck as his hand unfastened her wrap. Matching his move, she opened his shirt. As his lips travelled down to her collarbone, she tangled her fingers in his curls and then firmly pulled his head up, away from her. His shocked expression amused her. "Too many clothes Robert."

A wicked smile broke over his features as he straightened up and began removing his pajamas. Cora sat up and pulled off her wrap. As her hand sent to her gown, he reached out and stopped her. The lustful look in his eyes sent a thrill through her. Dropping her hands, Cora let him finish with her clothes. Hungrily he slipped the straps of her gown over her shoulders exposing more of her skin. Cora pulled her arms out, letting the garment gather at her waist.

As her breasts were exposed, Robert nearly came undone. He'd seen his wife nude so many times before but in some way, this night was different…as if he were seeing her for the first time. Glancing up at her face and seeing her welcoming gaze, he hungrily captured her mounds with his hands.

Leaning back into the pillows, Cora let him have his way, letting her own body respond fully, without reservation. It wasn't long until they were heatedly joined, both enmeshed in the fires of passion and climbing toward release. To Robert's delight, Cora was the first to go, her body convulsing under and around him, seemingly outside of her control. The sight of her so totally at his mercy, responding to him in such an uninhibited fashion, led to his own undoing and with one final thrust he felt himself exploding, releasing all the pent up worries and frustrations and taking great joy in his possession of his woman.

Robert collapsed beside her, gasping for breath, completely spent. "My god, Cora…"

"Mmmm, yes… it was marvelous," she cooed as she rolled toward him, her hand raking through the hairs on his chest, tickling and exciting him at once.

Covering her fingers with his own hand, Robert sighed a happy, contented sigh. A moment later he felt movement next to him and then suddenly the warmth of her breath and then her lips on his neck. Quite certain that there was no way he could possibly repeat a performance so soon, he hesitated to respond. But a small fluttering in his nether regions hinted that he should perhaps be more optimistic. "Cora…I can't…it'll be awhile before…"

"Hush, my darling," she whispered. "I know that. But you won't mind too terribly much if I just…play a little while I am waiting?"

Robert Crawley, the 6th Earl of Grantham was a bit put off by her insistence. Robert Crawley, the man, husband and lover of Cora, was elated. In less than the time it took to blink, the latter had won the debate and Robert rolled to meet his wife. "You're trying to do me in, aren't you?" he teased. "You want to be rid of me so you can go after some other rich nobleman…"

"Robert…" she drawled, "How could you think that? You know I always think you are the most handsome man in the room…and after _that _performance just now, you are most likely the most virile in all of England. I simply want more of what you have to offer," she concluded as she reached down and cupped his manhood firmly in her hand.

Cora was rewarded with an impish grin and a darkening of his very blue eyes before he began a second assault on her. This time was slower to build but not any less passionate at the culmination. And as he collapsed next to her for the second time and felt her exploring fingers once again, Robert groaned.

Hearing his distress, Cora giggles. "Alright, my darling…. I will let you rest …for now. But you may expect more from me in the morning."

Robert's sleepy eyes popped open. "Not that I am complaining exactly…but I wonder what has brought this on…your… intense interest?"

Snuggling against him and letting drowsiness overtake her, Cora smiled. "I've always been interested, my love, but there have been so many distractions. I feel I must warn you, with the girls all grown and able to fend for themselves, I will have much, much more time and energy for you."

Robert grunted. "Oh dear, a fate worse than death, I'm sure…" he teased.

The next morning O'Brian and Thomas found themselves waiting for the tinkle of the bells indicating that the master and the lady were awake and in need of their services. As the morning hours ticked away on the clock, however, O'Brian began to worry. "It isn't like her ladyship to linger so long in mornings," she said out loud.

"Perhaps she and his lordship had a late night," Thomas offered.

Anna grinned at the answering glare from O'Brian as she replied, "Well, even for a late night, this is unusual."

Upstairs, both subjects of the conversation were fully awake. Robert had awakened refreshed and Cora was taking full advantage of his situation, not that he minded one bit. Once she was done with him, completely emptying him, she remained atop him letting his now softening manhood slide naturally from her. Still, she was content to rest on top of him, letting her fingers brush lightly over his skin. "That was very nice," she cooed softly.

Robert's arms were wrapped around her, his own hands tracing lines down her back "Very nice," he agreed.

A soft knock on the door broke the spell that had been over them since they'd retired the night before and Cora quickly slid off her husband before O'Brian peeked around the door. "Mi'lady?" she asked quietly.

"I'm alright O'Brian," Cora answered. "Give us about ten more minutes and then I will be ready for you."

"Of course, Mi'lady." O'Brian disappeared.

"Damn that woman," Robert groused.

"It's alright, darling. After all, we do need to get up some time. And there is always tonight…" she said mischievously.

Robert Crawley, 6th Earl of Grantham, feeling very much a man on this beautiful morning, looked up into his wife's eyes and smiled. "Yes, there is always tonight," he agreed. "And I will spend the entire day contemplating its arrival," he winked before rousing himself out of bed.

* * *

I am having such fun with these little one shots. I hope you are having as much fun reading them;-)


End file.
